dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Spectre
Spectres are a species of holy demon found in dense forest areas of mainland Europe, with the main concentrations in Germany and Poland. Fascination is a spectre captured and bonded by DEVIL. Etymology The term Spectre refers to the demons' ghost-like tendencies- the levitating, wailing and overall appearance, as well as their unearthly size coupled with their incredibly light weight. They have other names in other territories, too, such as Blassgeist in German. As for the Binomial name, Gespenst is a German word, meaning ghost or wraith, and canto, Latin for song, refers to their unnatural singing. Description G. canto is a humanoid species of demon, though it's proportions are somewhat different to that of a human's, with very elongated limbs and hands. Their bodies are very often pastel or muted jewel colours, such as blue, deep red, forest green or browns. In some Spectres grey, white or black variants are seen, and some rarely are much more bright versions of their natural colours. The Black Forest variant possesses strange, wispy, rag-like articles that float about their bodies as if blown by wind. These are often partially transparent and may have one or more metallic rings or bars through them. It is unknown what purpose these coverings serve, or what they are made of. The Polish variant does not have these wisps, but instead has tattoo-like markings and odd, bony 'plates' in their body. This variant is also far more skilled in light redirection, and little has been seen of them because of this. Behaviour Spectres are both calm and intelligent. There are, however, exceptions to every rule, but Spectres as a whole are generally at a level of mental capacity seen as smart, on par with humans. They are very clear-minded, and may spend great lengths of time thinking. This is mostly due to their complete lack of emotions. They cannot be spooked, angered, pleased, etc. as other greater demons can be. Everything they do is calculated with cold, unfeeling logic and rationale, and a cornered Spectre will likely become immobile, as it calculates the danger it is in. Often if in a threatening situation, a Spectre will attempt to drain its aggressor's anger in an attempt to make it flee. If this fails it will lash out with a surprisingly strong blow; again, calculated for maximum efficiency. Their unnaturally thin bodies and ghostly appearance disguise a fair amount of strength, but they tend to use that only as a last resort. Spectres mainly communicate through a kind of odd, unnatural 'singing'. It is unclear where this sound is generated due to the creatures' lack of mouths and vocal chords. During group communications, Spectres will ascend to the tops of mountains and large hills, and sing loudly. This can be very eerie for anyone surrounded by them, and they can disorient a human into becoming lost, only to drain them of emotions when closed in on. Abilities Levitation is their most visible power, and seems to be uncommon around any other species of or similar elemental-typed demons. This is their preferred method of mobility and use it to hover a foot or two from the forest floor. In their peak, a Spectre can easily levitate up to seven or eight stories high and at speeds of 25-30 miles an hour. This uses little energy, and many Spectres spend the greater part of their lives suspended in levitation. Pathokinesis, their other seemingly-unique power, is far less visible, but has the most profound effect on their target. Category:Archive: Information